Industrial processes such as food processing, chemical production and solid waste composting have long been plagued by the generation of odors and the release of volatile organic compounds (VOC's). While many methods of chemical scrubbing and air treatment exist, few, if any are both effective and affordable.
The present invention is, in part, an integration of technologies housed in a readily available and affordable structure, such for example as a concrete farm silo. The incorporation of multiple odor controlling techniques into a compact cylindrical structure results in an economical and highly efficient odor reducing system which when combined with a unique air venting system results in both dilution and dispersion of offensive and noxious odors.